A day at the Carnival
by 11VoDK-A
Summary: America and England go to a carnival!


England gave off a soft sigh, and looked beside him at the 19-year old country. America walked along, eating some blue cotton candy which got all over his face. America had wanted to go to the carnival; but didn't want to go alone so he asked England to come along. Hesitantly, England agreed. Now they were walking around, looking at the rides and games. America had already bought some food; Funnel cake, snow cone, and 2 things of cotton candy. He had eaten it all besides the little bit left of his 2nd cotton candy, and they had arrived roughly 25-30 minutes ago, "America; if you keep eating like that, you're going to get sick! Then you'll have to go home." The Englishman told to him, though he kept biting into the sugary substance that was wrapped around a rolled up paper-stick. Looking up, America had the blue cotton candy all over his mouth as he looked at England, "Nah, I'll be fineee!" He said before he took another large bite into it. England just shook his head and sighed as they continued walking around the carnival.

America seemed to fit in with the children at the carnival, dragging England along to some rides and talk to the kids. Some of the kids looked at him with a weird expression, but others just joined in a conversation with him before they would get onto the ride, while England was able to sneak away. A few parents looked concerned when they noticed some strange teenager speaking with their child, and England seemed to notice it. He would find his way to stand beside them and simply say, "Don't worry. He's harmless. And an idiot; nothing's going to happen to your son(Or at times; daughter)." Though it didn't look to make the parent relax, so eventually, England gave up.

After about 4 rides, America walked over to England, wearing his pouty face, "Come on Iggy! Atleast go on _one_ ride with me!" England just shook his head and sighed, "Fine. Which one is it then?" He said before his hand was grabbed and he was chasing after the American, "H-hey! Slow down!" He managed to say before he almost stumbled forward, about to faceplant before America pulled him up quickly. He then pointed to the ride called _'Sizzeler'_. "Haven't you already been on that one?" England asked and America just shrugged, still holding his hand as he dragged him over to the line. Looking down at their hands, England's face flushed with color before he tried to escape the Americans grasp, but couldn't. He was once more dragged, this time they finally reached to the ride. America got on first, yanking England onto the ride beside him. As the person who worked for the ride came over to make sure they were secured before pushing the small 'door' down over their legs, only then did America let go of England's hand.

After everyone was secured within their seats, the ride had started. At first it was slow, just spinning around, but it soon it speeded up. England was sliding within the slippery seat as America was kept against the side of it. Every time it would take a curve, England would end up bumping his shoulder against America's, even when he held onto the little door thing. It didn't help at all. About the third time he bumped into America, the 19-year old ended up pulling him against his shoulders, holding him there. England no longer slid, but his face continued to flush up with even more color, and when he looked at America, his head was turned and looking away from him.

Once the ride was over, England still seemed to be pressed against the younger country beside him still, the worker came over and lifted the door from the seats. He then pulled away and got out quickly to hide his blush, but he was soon followed after by America. Once they left the area, they headed to a place that sold food. "Wasn't that fun?! You should ride some more rides with me, Iggy!" America said out of no where, jumping in front of England as he tried to walk over to the food stand. He looked up at the eager nation and arched one of his bushy brows but shrugged, "I suppose it was fun.." His voice trailed off before he walked around America and in front of the window, ordering what he wished. America stood near a table, leaning his back toward it and his arms keeping him up. England soon approached him with a green snow cone. America stood up correctly and met over to him before snatching the snow cone from his hand and taking a small bite from it. "Hey!" Was all England could manage to say before it was handed back to him, so he pulled it back grumbling before nibbling onto the cold treat for himself, "Git.."

It was now beginning to get dark, and the two of them spent about 10 more minutes of riding some rides before America rushed to a near by bathroom. Once he came out, he had that green look to him, showing he wasn't feeling well. England couldn't help but smirk and shake his head, "I told you, you'd end up getting a twisted stomach if you kept eating so much!" America stumbled his way back over to the Brit and groaned, clutching his stomach, "I didn't get sick.. I just.. don't feel good!" Sighing, England shook his head once more before speaking out calmly, "Well. Since you are sick- We'd better head back to our homes." America frowned even worse, but didn't seem to disagree. Now they were walking past the rides; and ended up walking through the game area. There were many kinds of games- ones where you had to pop a balloon, or to win a water shooting game, and so on. England didn't seem interested at this, but America kept glancing around like a lost puppy. America stopped, England still walking, unaware that the American had stayed behind until his wrist was grabbed. Turning around, he looked to see America pointing at one of the games- The one where you had to shoot down the clowns with a marshmallow shooter, but instead of marshmallows it was marbles. England shook his head, "No. It's getting dark, I'm becoming tired as well, and you're sick. Let's go." He said sternly but the American didn't budge. Even if England tried to pull away from him, he couldn't _really _escape him. Huffing in disbelief, England gestured to the game with the twitch of his hand, "Fine, go ahead and play one game." America smiled brightly at him before pulling him over to the game as well.

There were many prizes at the game, but one had certainly caught England's eye; a large pink and blue unicorn that was labeled 'Large prize'. America smiled as he finally let go of the Englishman's wrist and looked at the worker, "How do you win the large prizes?" He asked the man, and he pointed at the clown heads, there was about 14 of them, "Well.. you have to shoot those all down within a 2 minutes. Seem fair enough, right? Six dollars per game and person." He gestured over at the creepy little clown heads, everyone having a different expression. America smiled and handed the man the amount of money he needed and readied his marshmallow shooter.

The worker just smirked, and pulled out his timer, "Alright.. Ready.. set… go!" There America went, huffing into the marshmallow shooter and knocking down the clowns. One. Two. Four. The worker just watched in awe, England's attention now on him as he kept shooting the marbles at the clowns. It was just past a minute and America got more than half down. Then the alarm set off, and he stopped. He stood there, out of breath from huffing into the shooter and looked at _ALL _the knocked down clown heads. Everyone who had been passing by had stopped to watch, everyone seeming to be in awe, even England, "Wow! I never have seen anyone do that so quickly! What prize do you want?" The man asked him, eyes wide at the sight he had just watched. America looked at all the large prizes then smiled; pointing up at the unicorn that England seemed to have his eye on, "That! I want that!" England looked over at America like he was insane, and so did the worker, but no questions were asked and the worker grabbed the large unicorn down and handed it to America. He then ran off over to England, his sickness seeming to have now died. He then handed the unicorn out in front of the older nation, smiling brightly. England just stared at it for a moment, glanced up at America a few times before slowly taking it from his arms, "Are you serious?" He finally said, and America tilted his head to one side, "I thought you wanted it, so I got it! I can still trade it in if you don't like it!" He said reassuringly, but England shook his head, "Eh.. No.. I love it." England then pulled the large unicorn closer to himself and they both walked off towards the exit once again.

"That was.. surprising, America." England said as they now walked past through the parking lot, having stopped at England's vehicle. America just smiled even more brightly as England put the stuffed creature in the back of his car, "I know! I thought I was going to pass out!" He laughed and England just rolled his eyes and gave off a small smile. "How did you like our first date, Iggy?" America said which shocked the Brit. _Date? Since when did he make the idea that this was a date? _He thought, his smiling fading as he went to his thoughts. America tilted his head and frowned, "Did you have fun? I sure did! I had a blast- but didn't you have fun hanging out with me?" England shook his head from his thoughts before looking at America, who's eyes seemed to be filled with sadness now, "N-no! I had a great time.. but I'm just confused. Since when was this a.. date? I didn't consider it a date." He asked curiously, and America blinked, "Since we first got here! I don't know about you British dudes, but in America, this was defiantly considered a date? What do you guys take as a date?" England felt his cheeks warming up as he looked down to the ground, "U-uh.. well.. I suppose it.. it would be an invite somewhere, possibly have dinner together, and spend the day together, and at the end would most likely be a small kiss good-bye and such." He said, embarrassment rising within his voice. America blinked and arched a brow before smiling, "Well, that's exactly what we did! Expect for the last part, buuuuut!" England looked up for a moment, somewhat confused before the American pulled him closer and pressed his lips against his warmly and lovingly. England was about to try and pull away quickly, but instead he just returned the kiss. Though it didn't last 1 minute, they both pulled away and England's cheeks were completely red as he looked away. America smiled awkwardly then said, "So, now is it a date?" England looked up at him and saw the care and love within his beautiful ocean blue eyes, before smiling slightly, "…Consider it a date then." America laughed quietly before leaning over to him and pressing a small kiss to his cheek before turning around and racing off, "See ya later Iggy!" England just shook his head, stepped into his car and looked to the unicorn in the back, "Consider it a date then…" He slowly repeated before laughing at himself, shaking his head, before he headed on back towards his own home.

* * *

**A/N; Yeeeah. This was so rushed! And I worked on it for two days.. I guess I couldn't wait to finish it, but.. Eh.. I hope you enjoyed it if you read it! It's sorta slow.. but this is my first fully complete fanfiction for USUK. Dear lord, I'm tired right now! ^^; I hate how it was rushed.. but oh well.. I think it was atleast worth putting down into a short-rushed fanfic.. Eh.. probably a lot of mistakes too.. might fix that later! As of now, I'm going to bed! G'night!**


End file.
